


Awaken the Dragon

by VeloxVoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Familial Comfort, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Night Terrors, Seeing the future, Tiki Fire Emblem is baby, Transform, dragon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Tiki holds a power that even she isn't aware of. It is only in her dreams — in the nightmares she is lured into to keep her power at bay — that she can unleash it. In such nightmares, she meets Marth. And when she meets him, she becomes the dragon.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fire Emblem Writer's Zine





	Awaken the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of the [Fire Emblem Writer's zine,](https://twitter.com/fewriterszine) which was an honour to be part of! All proceeds were donated to [We Need Diverse Books](https://diversebooks.org) and it was lovely to help donate to such a great cause <3

Who was this man haunting her dreams?

He looked human, wearing the garb of a hero. A sword upon his belt flashed in the light of orange flames that couldn’t be seen; a blue cape snapped in the breeze, its underside a scarlet red, while his cobalt hair tousled over a determined face. His face was so resolute, jaw tight and eyes hard — steely, and… kind.

Yes, this man had a warm face — one that Tiki trusted. His eyes were as deep as the ocean, as bright as the sky; alive with vigour and dancing with victory, handsome flecks of gold and sea green within the sapphire blue.

So, why was she struck with such fear whenever she saw him? Why, whenever she stared at this stranger, did fright whirl within her? She felt so trapped within these dreams — within these _nightmares._

Tiki tried desperately to wake herself, writhing around in the dark black void to free herself from invisible binds. But the more she moved, the more they tightened. She would fight until she lost her breath, sweat trickling hot across her skin, searing against the cold air that embraced her so unrelentingly. She would fight until she could fight no more, eventually hearing the soothing hush and promise of calm filtering through her hazy mind from a comforting otherworldly voice. Then, she would slip back into the void of blackness, the mysterious hero dissipating like dust on the wind.

He would always return, though.

At first the nightmares contained only him — the kind-faced man standing proud and alone amongst the sea of black she drowned in. Then, more figures emerged behind him as if from behind a mist; so many faces, countless, with varying levels of confidence upon their faces. One, a woman with similar deep blue hair to the trustworthy man, looked just as kind. Motherly. Another, a more muscular woman with hair a deep red, appeared positively angry.

Tiki didn’t have time to look at the others, however, before they all turned. Panic struck them, etched into their faces and postures as they braced themselves. They drew weapons, the metallic sounds of steel being drawn echoing against the walls of the strange, hollow chamber she now realised enclosed them.

No longer was her world a black void — now there were blue bricks all around, forming a room. Shadows crept up the walls, as if black ink was spreading across the expanse of blue, melting the ice that had frosted over the bricks. Vague silhouettes lengthened and mutated until they resembled monsters, jagged and pointed and accompanying a growl so resonant Tiki felt it reverberate in her chest.

She was scared. Terrified. Not of the weapons all around her, or of the threat that encroached, no. Tiki was scared of _herself._ She trembled with a paralysing, overwhelming fear as something lit inside her. A power she didn’t know she had swelled within until it felt it would burst, shattering her bones and snapping her veins as she erupted, a beast inside of her finally free from its shackles to unleash perdition upon Archinea.

_No…_

She wasn’t a monster. She didn’t want to endanger these people — these humans who surrounded her now, backs turned to her, as if protecting her from the shadows that drew so close.

_No._

_She_ was the threat now. The creature inside of her grew, tearing through her skin, screaming a war cry that promised destruction—

“No!”

That cry was real — corporeal — hitting Tiki’s eardrums and making her eyes open dazedly. Her heart was pounding, pumping blood throughout her body to warm her against the cold that cloaked her.

She was alive, at least. Awake. This wasn’t a dream, nor a nightmare. The room around her was dark but familiar; the same cold bricks, blue despite the low firelight of the sconces that burned around her. Frost crept across their slick surface, looking almost like a dusting of snow; light, delicate — far too gentle for this strange, hard place.

But she recognised it. She had woken up here before, just as dazed, stomach constricting in hunger. With dismay, she felt that same feeling now. Sitting up, her head spun — eyes travelling without her permission in a nauseating sensation of dizziness — and she realised she sat upon a large stone slab. It was the same as always when she woke from these nightmares, icy cold and smooth as she ran her fingertips across it.

Something was different, however. Each other time she’d been roused, she had felt at ease; her three guardians had been with her — the only three people she had in the world. The other dragons had been by her side, stroking her hair whilst she gulped down scorching-hot soup, whispering comforts to her.

This time, she was alone. The flickering firelight cast her shadow across the chilly walls, looking half-human one moment and monstrous the next. It was as if that same beast had come bursting forth from within her once more, bringing with it the promise of destruction—

“No,” she whispered. She didn't want to be alone again, subject to the torment of her nightmares and enveloped in cold. Thus, she called out. “B-Ban-Ban…?” Her voice came back to her in countless echoes, threatening to disorient her mind even more, and she scoured the deep chamber before her for signs of comfort.

“My child,” an old voice called out in return, its tone so familiar and soothing. It felt right: like fitting into an old glove, falling into the embrace of a parent.

“Ban-Ban!” Tiki’s voice cracked now, though out of relief or panic she couldn't tell. The emotions swirled inside her and she reached out into the bleakness until she saw his figure; the hunched, wizened form of Bantu crossed the room with haste, robes flowing behind him. He broke into a smile, the lines of age stretching across his face as his eyes glowed happily.

They held one another in the tightest of hugs, Tiki grasping onto the thick material of his robes and breathing in his scent: incense and firewood — an old, homely smell. “I’m here now, Tiki,” he said, stroking her hair.

Then, Bantu’s voice called out again, from further back in the room. “Xane!” it scolded.

Confusion flickered within Tiki as the Bantu that held her released, turned around in a flurry of robes, and began to laugh. It was an unsettling noise — one she was not used to. His form shifted strangely, shuddering, his hood melting into nothingness to reveal tufts of scarlet hair beneath, as vibrant as the firelight. She would recognise that hair anywhere.

“Xaney!” Tiki shouted at him, tone as venomous as the true Bantu’s had been.

And Xane continued to laugh, his voice now his own. The wrinkles had smoothed into Xane’s youthful face, which beamed down at her. “I gotcha good, huh!?” he chuckled.

She simply could not be angry with him. After a moment’s feigned pouting, she broke into giggles herself. “You did that time!”

“Xane, you should not agitate her!” Bantu said, and Tiki looked to where he now approached, stone bowl in one hand, his staff in the other. “Tiki, my child, your sleep was restless.”

“I had the nightmares again, Ban-Ban,” she said, shuddering as she remembered. “I feel better now, though.”

The smile Bantu gave her in return pitied her. “Here, you must be hungry.” He held out the bowl to her, a thin, yellowish liquid steaming within.

She took it eagerly, beginning to drink. Its taste was full and savoury, of countless vegetables mingling together in a heartwarming blend. “Your veggie soup is always so nice, Ban-Ban.”

He chuckled. Opening his mouth to reply, however, he was interrupted.

“She is awake?”

_Gotoh._ His voice was always so commanding, booming through the chamber and making Tiki flinch.

“Oh, great…” Xane muttered, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. She sipped anxiously at her soup, draining the bowl.

Bantu turned, watching Gotoh approach: straight-backed, chin high, hands hidden by his long, swooping sleeves. Firelight danced around him as he neared, casting sharp shadows across his angular face.

“Tiki, you are fed? All is well?” Gotoh asked, concerned.

“I’m okay,” she nodded. “Ban-Ban gave me soup, and… I feel much better now. Awake.” She needed to emphasise that she was _awake._ She could not be sent back to sleep — not like the other times.

Gotoh pressed on. “What roused you?”

“Just a dream,” she replied.

“A nightmare,” Xane interjected.

“Yes,” Bantu fretted. “Which is why you must rest more, Tiki—”

“I don’t _want_ to sleep anymore!” she cried, voice rising in panic. The idea of plunging back into the depths — into the nightmares beyond — sent fear hurtling through her veins. “It’s so lonely when I sleep! There are monsters, but before they can attack, I become one too! And there’s always a man who seems to watch me—!”

“A man?” Gotoh interrupted her, bushy white eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes,” Tiki nodded. “A hero. He wears a cape and has a sword, and…” She stopped to think. She knew nothing more about him — not who he was, nor where he came from… not even if he was even real. All she knew was that she trusted him. “He seems good.”

“I see…” Gotoh glanced at Bantu, whose face looked full of remorse, and nodded. Without another word, he turned, holding his hands behind his back, and walked away.

With a heavy sigh, Bantu approached Tiki. “It is time you went back to sleep, my child.”

“No, Ban-Ban, please—!”

“You must.” He pressed a hand gently into her shoulder, coaxing her to lie back down; the stone was so cold against her back — the ceiling high and dark and unwelcoming to look at. Bantu’s face filled her vision. “Just for now. I promise,” he said, and Tiki felt Xane’s hand stroke her hair soothingly.

“Just for now…?” Tiki asked as he took the empty bowl from her hands.

His hand touched her forehead, and the familiar sensation of fabricated drowsiness overcame her. It wasn’t natural — the comforting embrace of slumber — but instead artificial, lulling her unconscious despite the fact she wasn't tired.

“Just for now,” Bantu confirmed, voice echoing slightly. “Soon, I can take you to explore the human realm… But not now. Not yet.”

Tiki tried desperately to rouse herself in her excitement, but her eyelids were too heavy, her muscles too weak. The elation was swept away by a wave of exhaustion. “When…?” she asked, fighting through the haze.

“When Gotoh isn’t around. Now sleep, my child.”

“Thank you, Ban-Ban…” she managed to mutter. She caught one last smile from Xane, one more nod from Bantu, before her eyelids closed fully.

Of course, he was there again. The kind-faced hero, sword upon his belt, swam out of the dark, hand outstretched towards her. She felt panic for a brief moment before succumbing to sleep, the blackness engulfing her once more.


End file.
